Neriak City Tasks Timeline
See also: Darklight Wood Timeline, Neriak Timeline Unlike the other cities with their competing factions, Neriak, City of Hate is a city with a single purpose and hence a single faction, The City of Neriak. Instead of getting up to 4 quests at a time, one from each guild, you start with the Fighters of the Indigo Brotherhood and as you rise in the esteem of Neriak, you are sent on to progressively more demanding guild officials. Remember, personal glory is nothing compared to the destiny of Neriak, City of Hate! The Indigo Brotherhood (Fighters) right|thumb Kirak N'Tan can be found outside the Seloxia Stronghold in Neriak, City of Hate . You may repeat any or all of his quests indefinitely, but he will give you his final quest when next you speak with him after making level 20. *Putting Out the Sableflame! (12) *Duststinger Claw Grab (12) *Remove the Vamps (14) *Military Meals Ready to Eat (15) *Venom Shopping (18) *Loyalists Until the End (19) *Bones Akimbo! (20) Final: (20) - sends you to The Spurned (Mages) right|thumb|Laexae K'Oziana right|thumb|ensorcelled stone (levels 20-25) * (20) - s in Fallen Gate * (22) - s in Nektulos Forest * (22) in Fallen Gate * (23) - Kill wolves in Nektulos Forest * (24) in Fallen Gate * (25) in Nektulos Forest * (25) in Nektulos Forest (levels 26-30) You are required to perform these three tasks. You may do them in any order you choose. * (28) - s in Nektulos Forest * (28) - s in Nektulos Forest * (30) - Undead in Nektulos Forest When you reach level 30 the ensorcelled stone will send you back to Laexae. * (30) She gives you a and some coin as reward for your service to The Spurned, and sends you to talk to at . The Disciples of Innoruuk (Priests) thumb|upright|Nathffyn Do'Vinitar - Levels 30-35 You are offered your choice of 5 tasks, which are repeatable: * (31) in Zek, the Orcish Wastes * (31) and in Zek, the Orcish Wastes * (33) and in Zek, the Orcish Wastes * (33) or in Zek, the Orcish Wastes * (35) s in Zek, the Orcish Wastes upright|thumb|Eruvin T'Kix - Levels 36-40 You are offered your choice of 5 tasks, which are repeatable: * (37) s in Zek, the Orcish Wastes * (38) s in The Feerrott * (38) in Zek, the Orcish Wastes * (40) orc troopers from the , and clans in Zek, the Orcish Wastes * (40) Tae Ew or Evol Ew lizardmen in The Feerrott The Ebon Mask (Scouts) (levels 41-46) - on the second floor of the . You are offered your choice of 6 tasks, which are repeatable: * (41) - s in Everfrost * (42) - s in Everfrost * (43) - s in Everfrost * (45) - s in Lavastorm * (45) - clay golems in The Temple of Cazic-Thule * (46) - s in Lavastorm Divimar G`Zule (level 46-50) *Frigid Bones to Shatter (47) - s or s in Everfrost *Imp Smack Down (48) - s in Lavastorm *Magma Markup (48) - s in Lavastorm *Consumer Driven (49) - Thulian frightfiends or lifestealers in the Temple of Cazic-Thule When you reach level 50 and have completed at least one of her writs: *The Dreadguard's Extracurricular Activities (50) - sends you to Quevolg S'Torate Dead (Necromancers and Shadowknights) (levels 51-55) In the east courtyard of the palace Offers tasks in Faydwer zones, all quests are in The Lesser Faydark: * (51) - s * (52) - s * (53) - * (54) - s Offers tasks in the Desert of Ro zones, all quests in the Living Tombs: * (51) - Anaz Mal vassals and advocates * (52) - Ara' Dal peasants and metallurgists * (53) - s * (55) - Anaz Mal trueblades and runemages Transfer task is (55) (levels 56-59) In the east courtyard of the palace, near Quevolg S'Torate Offers tasks in Faydwer zones, all quests are in the Lesser Faydark: * (55) - s * (56) - s * (59) - Fugutr satyrs * (59) - s Offers tasks in the Desert of Ro zones, all quests in The Silent City: * (56) - Anuk' Sul chancellors and/or augurs * (56) - Sulite and/or Faro' Nuk mummies * (57) - s * (58) - s (levels 60-70) In the east courtyard, behind the palace Offers tasks in Faydwer zones: * (61) - s in Kaladim * (61) - bloodbats in Mistmoore Catacombs * (63) - s and s in Mistmoore Catacombs * (66) - Myr'Dal spiritcallers in Mistmoore Catacombs * (67) - s in Mistmoore Catacombs *Hunt of the Grungetalon (68) - Grungetalon chippers and choppers in Kaladim *Terrok in the Heartland (70) - s in Kaladim *They'll Get the Point (70) - vampires in Mistmoore Catacombs Offers tasks in Kingdom of Sky zones: * (62) - ravasects in Tenebrous Tangle * (62) - s in Sanctum of the Scaleborn * (64) - Scaleborn sentries in Sanctum of the Scaleborn * (65) - s in Sanctum of the Scaleborn * (67) - Blackscale guardians and precursors in the Bonemire * (67) - Vornerus stalkers and hivewards in the Bonemire * (68) - s in the Bonemire * (69) - s in the Bonemire Kunark Jayda V'Drel (levels 70 - 79) Jaydra is on Dreg's Landing (the Kylong Plains dock) . Two tasks can be taken at a time. Tasks in Kunark: *(68) Neriak: Drolvarg Scavengers *(70) Neriak: Broken Toe Goblins *(70) Neriak: Crumbling Spurbones *(71) Neriak: Flesh Fiends *(71) Neriak: Yha-leis *(72) Neriak: Forsaken Cabilisian Spirits *(75) Neriak: Sporconids *(76) Neriak: Mistgoblin Shamans *(77) Neriak: Dreaded Stonegazers *(77) Neriak: Iksar Ghosts *(79) Neriak: Deadly Razorfangs *(80) Neriak: Drakes Moors of Ykesha Armyna V'Threx (levels 76 - 79) Armyna is on the Dropship Landing Zone, close to the cannon Tasks in Moors of Ykesha: *(76) Neriak: Nuknok Screamers *(80) Neriak: Hollow Poggy Sifters Odus Kelinos Nurellin (levels 80 - 89) Kelinos is on the balcony of the Hall of Necromancy in Paineel. You must do the quest Establishing a Basecamp before he will offer writs Tasks in Odus: *80 Neriak: Bastion Beating - The Sundered Frontier *84 Neriak: Trump the Tramplers - The Sundered Frontier *86 Neriak: Tiny Blood Suckers - The Stonebrunt Highlands *87 Neriak: The Evil Eye - The Stonebrunt Highlands *87 Neriak: The Touched Erudites - The Stonebrunt Highlands Velious and Ethernere Dalkina N'geth (85 - 90) Dalkina is in Thurgadin, just outside The Velium Keg Tasks in Velious: *87 Neriak: Lesser Ice Shades - Great Divide *90 Neriak: Ry'Gorr Thaumaturgists - Great Divide *90 Neriak: Snow Dervishes - Great Divide *91 Neriak: Cinder Walkers - Eastern Wastes Shanea K'Xaal (90 - 95) Shanea stands on the Thurgadin Harbor docks Tasks in Velious and Ethernere: *92 Neriak: Corrupted Fawns - The Withered Lands *94 Neriak: Savage Shiverbacks - The Eidolon Jungle *95 Neriak: Obol Sludgelings - Obol Plains Category:Timelines Category:City Tasks Quests